J'ai une question , Doc !
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Le Patron a une question , et décide de la poser au Professeur , qui se retrouve bien embêté !


" Eh , quatre yeux ! "

Le professeur , la personnalité de Mathieu la plus intelligente , soupira de lassitude . Cette voix ... cette voix appartenait à la personne qu'il préférait voir le moins : Le patron , la personnalité perverse de leur créateur . Un être hautain , vulgaire et obsédé par le sexe .

" Que puis-je faire pour vous , mon ami ? demanda tout de même l'interpellé en se retournant vers l'autre "

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil de répondit pas tout de suite , balayant du regard la pièce où passait le plus claire de son temps le prof. : Son laboratoire .

Cette pièce était remplie de machine , de produit chimique , d'étagère pleines de livres ... Un endroit parfait pour le doc .

" J'voulais t'poser une question . Commença le nouveau venu . Après tout , tu possèdes la science infuse ! ajouta-t-il moqueur . "

Le professeur se renfrogna : décidément , le patron avait le dont de sortir les gens de leurs gongs !

Gardant malgré tout son calme , il répondit :

" Et bien , allez-si .

- Comment sait-on si on aime quelqu'un ? "

Il eu un blanc , puis les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il restait muet comme une tombe . Tremblant , il se mit à réfléchir tout en évitant le regard de son camarade .

" Allons Doc. , tu dois bien savoir ! dit le pervert avec un sourire aux lèvres . A moins ... que tu ne sois jamais tombé amoureux ? "

Un rire sadique passa ses lèvres et le scientifique commença à se sentir mal . C'était toujours ça quand il n'arrivait pas à répondre à une question : le stresse le gagnait , il avait des vertiges , la nausée , la gorge noué ... Plein de chose à la fois qui le faisait tomber , la plupart du temps , dans les vapes .

" Eu .. et bien ... Bégaya le professeur . Pour ... pour savoir si ... on aime quelqu'un ... et .. et bien on ressent des choses ... eu ... "

Il savait que le patron souriait , triomphant . C'était son petit jeu , d'embêter les autres ! Faire des choses malsaines au geek , dévoiler le contenu porno du panda , prendre des photo de Mathieu et Antoine bourrés et les mettre sur le net ...

Mais lui , le scientifique , n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse tout ça . Lui , il n'avait qu'une faiblesse . Faiblesse que tout le monde connaissait , mais c'était le patron qui savait le mieux l'exploité : rappelé qu'il avait une intelligence limité , et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir réponse à tout .

"On ... on peut savoir par une proche proximité ... tenta de le professeur. Ou bien ... eum ... un .. un contact physique ... "

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait . Tout ce qu'il savait , c'était qu'il ne voulais pas perdre face au patron ! Mais répondre au hasard était bien la pire solution , car elle prouvait encore plus son impuissance !

" Un contact physique , hein ? demanda le pervers "

Le professeur se figea , réalisant que ses propos pouvaient être mal interprété . Il se retourna vivement vers le patron , voulant se rattraper , mais resta muet de surprise en voyant que son camarade c'était rapproché .

Le doc recula doucement , peu à l'aise avec cette soudaine proximité .

Son éternelle sourire aux lèvres , le Patron se rapprocha encore , et le scientifique paniqua quand il rentra en contact avec une des tables du labo , l'empêchant ainsi de reculer .

" On peut toujours essayer ta théorie , Doc . "

L'intéressé avala difficilement sa salive : Ce sale pervers n'en manquait pas une ! Des qu'il le pouvait , il tentait de faire des attouchements , voir plus , aux personnes vulnérables ! Et là, actuellement , le professeur était totalement à sa merci .

Un frisson le parcourut quand le patron posa ses mains sur la table derrière lui , de chaque côté de son corps , et approcha son visage du sien . Sans aucune raison , l'homme de science commença à avoir chaud alors que son cœur accélérait . Pourtant , l'homme en noir ne le touchait même pas ! Il était simplement très proche . Trop proche ...

" Arrête de réfléchir , quatre yeux ! "

Sortant de ses réflexions , le regard de l'interpellé croisa celui du pervers et il sentie ses joues devenir cramoisie .

Plusieurs minutes passèrent , pendant lesquels aucun des deux ne brisa leur contact visuel ... C'était ... C'était si calme ... Et si étrange .

Et puis soudain , sans aucune explication , le professeur sentie quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres . Quelque chose de chaud et doux , mais qui s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était venue .

" Qu ... ? fut la seule chose que pu émettre le professeur "

Le patron se recula , puis pouffant de rire , il tourna le dos au scientifique et se dirigea vers la sortie , allumant en même temps une cigarette . Il se stoppa devant l'entrée , puis se retourna vers son camarade qui n'avait toujours pas réagit .

" Eh , Doc ! "

L'interpellé regarda le pervers lui sourire et son coeur manqua un battement : Ce n'était pas un sourire sadique ou pervers ... mais un sourire franc . Un sourire joyeux ... et si rare !

" Apparemment , ta théorie fonctionne .

- Pardon ? demanda le professeur interloqué .

- I love you , bitch ! "

Et sur cette dernière insulte , le criminel éclata de rire avant de sortir de la pièce , rayonnant .

Le professeur , quand à lui , restait planté là , béa . Analysant la dernière phrase de l'homme aux lunettes de soleil , il se sentie d'abord irrité par le " Bitch " ... Mais l'oublia bien vite en repensant à l'autre partie de la phrase .

Et puis soudain , un sourire étira ses lèvres . Lèvres qu'il toucha en se rappelant du chaste baiser qu'il avait échanger avec le patron .


End file.
